Dancing Through The Night
by Maria Lynette
Summary: He knows her secrets, and she holds the key to his freedom . . . Set during the war. Some abuse, but the main pairing is a consensual relationship. ON HIATUS until "Gathering Echoes" is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 1

The middle-aged pureblood wizard and the young Muggle-born witch met in the same room every Sunday night. On this night they were dancing a tango, and they were completely focused on the dance and on each other. They were the only two people in the world as they came to enjoy this time together more than anything else in their lives. They didn't realize this yet, and maybe they never would. The summer would soon pass them by, and the war was still raging within their world. Voldemort had been resurrected only a few months ago. There was never a better reason to "live in the moment."

Two months ago he would have said that she was a child, but now he didn't know what to think. She was beautiful, intelligent, and talented. Most of all she was a mature young lady, which confused and alarmed him when he thought about the fact that she and his son were in the same year at Hogwarts. She was fifteen.

She had been excited when he told her that he wanted to study Muggle ballroom dancing. It had always been her favorite hobby, but she rarely had a partner with which she could enjoy herself since entering the magical world. She usually spent summers with her new friends, which didn't leave much room for her childhood interests, except for reading.

They met in secret once a week because he was afraid that his family would think him ridiculous for wanting to learn Muggle dancing, and if he had to be honest, he was a little embarrassed because he was a beginner. Everyone thought he was working late at his office, and they thought that she was with her parents. They had worked out every detail of their plan so that they would not be missed.

All of a sudden she was aware of her dance partner as a man instead of just a partner. She was more excited than she was disturbed. She had a boyfriend, but she had always been attracted to older men. They could capture her attention so completely in ways in which the boys her age had always failed. In fact, she had harbored a massive crush on her Potions professor for the past two years. As she continued to dance with her partner, she put all of her thoughts on hold. She was determined to enjoy the last few moments they had before it was back to Grimmauld Place for another week.

As the dance ended he kissed the palm of her hand. Without a thought in the world she reached up to caress his cheek affectionately. In a moment's lapse in judgment it was done. He had taken her hand and pulled her forward into a kiss. When they finally broke from the kiss they simply stared at each other with identical looks of shock. After several moments she broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I don't know what I was think- . . . well . . . I wasn't thinking . . . about anything! Oh, Gods! I've just done the wrong thing in so many ways."

Arthur looked pained that she would dare place any of the blame on herself. When he finally found his voice, he spoke to her in a tone that made it obvious that he was ashamed of himself.

"It's my fault, Hermione. I am responsible here, and I should apologize to you for responding the way that I did."

"But I shouldn't have done anything for you to respond to in the first place. I've gone too far. I think we should stop the lessons for a bit."

"You are right about that, my dear. It would be best not to meet like this anymore. But . . . I want you to know that this time with you has meant the world to me, Hermione. You will always be in my thoughts and I will always be there for you."

Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion at his tender words to her. She embraced the man briefly, and then she began to change into her street shoes. She had no other words for him as they prepared to leave. She knew that her actions had already said enough.

HG**LM

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange were on their way back to Diagon Alley for a drink after taking care of the Dark Lord's business in London. They made not a sound as they strutted their way down the Muggle street running parallel to the Alley. Cloaked in black and sticking to the shadows, they were trying to stay concealed until they made it to the pub in Knockturn Alley. They were extremely aware of their surroundings having only escaped from prison two weeks prior. Of course, Fudge was still covering up the mass breakout at Azkaban. The public was not aware of it, and only three members of the order knew so far. The gods only knew what Snape and Dumbledore were trying to accomplish by hiding that crucial piece of information.

Hermione and Arthur were walking together to the end of the street where they would apparate back to Grimmauld Place. They were still nervous about the situation that had just occurred, so they walked in silence. As they exited their rendezvous location they were, however, walking on a path illuminated by street lamps.

Rodolphus recognized Arthur Weasley almost instantly.

HG**LM

Arthur awoke bound and gagged only to notice that he and Hermione were in a strange yet extravagant bedroom. They were both on the bed, but she was facing away from him. Her small body was completely limp, so he knew that she was not conscious. He could not move enough to check on her. He could only lie there and listen to faint sounds of other people in the house.

The Lestrange house was kept immaculate by the staff of House Elves tied to the estate. The main house was only half the size of Malfoy Manor, which was still quite an impressive size. Since the return of Bella and Rodolphus, there was always at least a dozen Death Eaters about the home as people came and went. It was not necessarily a headquarters for them, but it was fast becoming a favorite gathering place for the group between missions and any other time they wished to socialize. Everything about the place screamed decadence, which included the large rococo furniture and the hookahs and absinthe that the guests in the dining room were enjoying.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the dining room with the Lestranges and the Bulstrodes. Bella's bouts of hysterical laughter could be heard up and down the main corridors as the dark wizards continued to engage in entertaining conversation.

Bella's eyes took on a dangerous glint as she stood up for everyone's attention. "We have some surprise entertainment for you all this evening. We picked up two members of the Order of the Phoenix on our way home tonight. They are waiting for us in the first guest wing bedroom."

Narcissa had a true took of surprise on her face, and Lucius was now too curious not to ask, "Who have you kidnapped now, Bella. The Dark Lord has not ordered this?"

"Our Lord will be pleased that we have dealt with these blood traitors!" Bella was too proud of the night's events to let Lucius ruin it. "Especially since Arthur Weasley is one of them." Bella beamed like she was telling him the she had just received an Order of Merlin. "We have not identified the woman, but they were either on a mission or they were having an affair because they were seen leaving a hotel, and if we interrupted a mission, the Dark Lord will be very pleased with the information we can get from them about any intelligence they were carrying or any deals they were making."

Bulstrode saw his wife to the floo. He was staying without her, but Narcissa and Lucius both remained. The group made their way to the bedroom.

HG**LM

Severus had declined the invitation to a late-night dinner and was in the library pretending to enjoy his book, but he was merely wasting time until he could once again report back to Dumbledore. He saw the group of Death Eaters pass by the library, but he was too tired to give a damn where they were going. He knew that Lucius would be back for him should it be anything good.

HG**LM

Arthur's heart rate began to accelerate when he heard voices outside of the door. When the door finally opened, six of the most dangerous people he had ever met sauntered gracefully into the room. He knew now that he and Hermione had virtually no chance of leaving the room alive. They all seemed to be unusually interested in Hermione. As the cluster of purebloods approached the bed, two of them drew sharp breaths.

All eyes were now on Lucius and Narcissa. "That's the Mudblood Granger; she's Potter's best friend!" Another second passed before she realized what this meant. "She's only a child . . . Draco's age."

Bella was happy earlier, but after her sister's exclamation, she looked as though she was having the best day of her life. "Are you sure, Cissy?"

Both Malfoys nodded their heads to Bella in agreement while wishing that they could be anywhere except where they were at the moment. They knew the look that was starting to grace the features of the insane woman's face. "Yes, Bella, I'm quite sure."

The Lestranges all wore matching triumphant grins. Arthur and Rodolphus met eyes, and the Death Eater pulled his prisoner up into a sitting position, and removed his gag. Arthur remained silent.

"So Weasley, you were obviously doing something top secret, or you would not have rented a room with the lovely young mudblood here." Rodolphus eyed the girl with disgust, and looked back at Arthur.

Arthur had to make a choice now, and the best course of action was to keep them off of the subject of the Order. "We were not on Order business. The girl is too young for that sort of thing. We were simply out together."

Rodolphus started laughing loudly. "That _girl_ has curves in all of the right places surely you aren't blind you stupid blood traitor." Hermione started to awaken and his expression became calculated. "In fact, I have a fun idea . . . Bella, untie the mudblood, stun her, and lay her on her back."

Hermione was in a panic as she looked around the room at the audience. She was sure that she had never been this scared before because she felt lightheaded, and she didn't think that she would be capable of moving even without the curse. It was a feeling of total helplessness, and Hermione was not at all familiar with it. The longer she lay there the more ashamed she became of herself for not being able to control herself and her situation. Finally she felt someone bind her wrists tightly to the bedposts. Her heart nearly stopped, and a cold feeling washed over her as she realized, at least in part, what was about to be done to her.

Lucius was starting to feel sick and Narcissa had visibly paled. "Lestrange, what in Merlin's name are you doing to that child. She is obviously not old enough to have any information. She is still in Hogwarts!"

Bella looked up from the bed to glare at Lucius with eyes alight with malice. "Isn't it obvious brother? It's going to be fun teaching this blood traitor that he is a pureblood. He needs to be taught the proper way to use and handle his little Muggle here." Then, addressing Arthur she said, "Do you know the one thing that mudblood whores are good for, Weasley?"

Rodolphus added, "I can't wait to see if she is a virgin. Not only will it be the best entertainment I've had all day, but we will find out if it is likely that they are hiding something important from us . . . and if she is not a virgin then . . . fuck it . . . it will still be fun. If that is the case they may not have any new information for us, but we can torture them for any information from past meetings or missions." His crazy thought process only half made sense. He was actually aware that he was crazier than Bella. He enjoyed it, too. He turned to the other men in the room before saying, " What would any of us do if we had that delicious piece of pussy to ourselves for an evening? Maybe I'll let one of you have a go at her later."

Narcissa signaled to her husband that she was ready to go home. "Cissy is getting tired. I'm afraid that I will have to escort her home now. I shall return."

HG**LM

The Malfoys made their way to the floo in the library. Severus raised a questioning look at the couple as they rushed to the fire. "Anything interesting?"

Narcissa disappeared through the floo, and Lucius turned to face his friend. "They are having their sick fun with Arthur Weasley and Hermione Granger just down the hall." The behavior of many of his fellow Death Eaters bothered him more than he cared to verbalize. They were definitely not the people to anger. He often felt physically ill at the way they drew their pleasures. It was uncouth, demented, and completely unnecessary to use dark spells in that way. One should not use dark magic irresponsibly. Lucius only used the Unforgivables as a means to an end. After all, they were fighting a war.

Severus' entire being appeared to remain calm as he watched Lucius walk back down the corridor. He shut the door, and made a Floo call to Hogwarts as soon as his friend was out of earshot.

HG **LM

As Lucius walked back into the bedroom, he saw Bella holding Weasley under her very strong Imperius Curse.

Arthur was on his knees facing Hermione. He had her legs situated on either side of him, and his hands were squeezing her ankles so hard that she could no longer feel her feet. He was fighting a losing battle against the curse. His hands finally let go of her ankles only to make their way up her legs. He was concentrating so hard not to come any closer to her, and this last movement mortified him. His forehead was drenched in perspiration. His face was pale, and he had a look of intense concentration as he was trying to listen to Hermione instead of the voice of Bella in his head.

"Arthur . . . NO . . . listen my voice. You don't have to listen to her." Hermione started to panic as he leaned further into her." You can't listen to her. Please!"

Bella's curse suddenly consumed him. As soon as she was flush against him he put his trembling hand in between her legs to move her silk knickers out of his way before releasing himself from his trousers. He buried himself inside her in one thrust.

Hermione screamed in pain. She felt like everything inside her was being ripped apart. After a moment passed, the pain didn't go away, but it dulled a bit. She knew there was no going back at this point. She eventually gave up her screaming and laid there in silence. She began to grow numb to her situation. She turned her face away from Arthur only to come eye to eye with Lucius Malfoy. She stared at him with an empty expression as Arthur continued to thrust into her. As fresh tears made their way down her cheeks, Lucius blinked his eyes in confusion.

Lucius could not take his eyes off of the girl. He felt her pain and hopelessness as if they were his own. He was startled by these emotions that were so unlike him. He blamed it all on the extreme young age of the victim. Besides, he would rather look at her than see the other men with their hands down their trousers and the disgusting looks on their faces as they enjoyed the _entertainment._

Arthur felt that he would literally die from self-loathing and humiliation. He was glad that he would not live through the night to face the consequences that would surely come about in the morning. He kept his head down. He did not want to face his captors. He did not want to face Hermione. He buried his face between her neck and her shoulder. Her intoxicating fragrance assaulted his senses, and he finally gave himself completely over to the curse. He couldn't keep denying the pleasure he was feeling. The idea instantly flashed through his mind that he was receiving pleasure from Hermione's pain, and he realized that he would never feel respectable again.

The sound of quiet moans and grunting from the man above her made Hermione turn her face in his direction. She struggled to be able to get a look at his face. What she saw there was pure ecstasy, which turned momentarily to sadness as he noticed her eyes on him.

"Arthur . . . It's okay." She wanted to comfort him. She was coming out of her shock. She was thinking again. Something inside her head snapped into place, and she was about to quickly transition into the most extreme anger she had ever felt. She was not angry with Arthur. No, she knew that he would never be the same, and that he would hate himself the minute his pleasure was complete. She would have revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange, and it would happen soon.

She felt him withdraw from her. She looked down to see him buttoning his trousers nervously. When he looked up at her she could see that he was in control of his body once again. She could see that he wanted to pull her close and protect her, but that he looked unsure. She launched herself at him as he pulled her into an innocent embrace.

They whispered comfortingly to each other for what they knew was probably the last time.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . Hermione."

"Shhh . . .it's okay . . . don't think on it right now . . .I don't blame you . . . you can't let what she's done distract you."

With another wave of her wand Bella had them bound with rope once again. Rodolphus left Hermione on the mattress, but secured her wrists to one of the posts. He looked over her shoulder and smirked.

Hermione turned to look in the same direction. She gasped loudly causing several people to chuckle. There were bloodstains all over the silk comforter. Her legs were bruised and bloodstained as well. She kicked the comforter until it was out of sight, and she covered herself with her long skirt.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the room, and saw Arthur lying prostrate on the floor. She cried out in anguish as Rabastan started using a black leather whip on his back.

Hermione's loud cries accompanied by the sound of the whip allowed Severus to enter the room unnoticed. All eyes were on the victims, and he knew that he could later claim to have been there longer than he actually was. He engaged Lucius in conversation about the evening's happenings and waited patiently for the grand finale.

The guests looked around in confusion as they felt a breach in the house's wards. Everyone began to exit the room. Severus was the last Death Eater to exit. He turned at the door to glance at Arthur. He was still breathing. His cold eyes drifted up to the bed where Hermione was already staring at him.

"Thank you, Professor. I know you must have called them."

He regarded her suspiciously. He opened his mouth intending to voice his questions. He decided that it could wait, and he closed his mouth and merely nodded at her. She needed a healer, and he needed to think about the evening's events.

HG**LM

**A/N:**

**I want to assure everyone that this is not a Hermione/Arthur story. Well, they are not going to be "an item," but they are definitely close now, for better or for worse. I will not apologize for Hermione's age. The story's title is taken from the song "Bat Out of Hell" by Meat Loaf. The song reminds me of what I think a LM/HG relationship would be like. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall was frantically searching the house for Hermione and Arthur. She was particularly worried about her favorite student because she had just this summer taken guardianship of her through the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as Hermione's parents heard about Voldemort's return, they wanted Hermione to leave the magical world, but they realized that course of action would have a far more severe impact on her than the imminent war. Hermione was a witch. Her parents knew that she needed to be surrounded by her peers and mentors. They would always be her parents, but they felt like she needed an additional guardian during her years at Hogwarts, especially since she spent a majority of her time away from home.

Minerva rushed down the guest wing corridor, stealing quick glances into each room. Relief washed over her when she found them.

"Thank Merlin! Are you well? Can you move?"

"Yes, Professor. I can walk, and I can help you levitate Mr. Weasley should you need any help."

"We have to move quickly. There are more Death Eaters on their way."

She urgently untied Hermione, and she used _Mobilicorpus _to transport the unconscious Arthur. As they made their way out of the house, they heard noises just around the next corner. Minerva deposited Arthur and Hermione inside the closest room as she prepared to duel.

Bellatrix and Avery were greeted by disarming spells as they came around the corner. Avery was disarmed, but Bella threw a _Sectumsempra_ at Minerva. She blocked the curse, and she stupefied Avery before he could recover. The two witches were now intensely locked in a one on one fight.

Hermione was watching the duel from a crack in the door and wanting to throw the worst possible curse that she could think of at Bella. When she heard footsteps racing down the corridor, she knew that it was time to act. She and her professor had to get out now.

She threw open the door and screamed, "_Abortum Sempitermus!_"

Bella responded with an agonizing scream as she fell to the floor clutching at her abdomen.

Minerva didn't have time to be shocked by Hermione's ruthless behavior because the footsteps were getting closer. They took Arthur, and they set out in the opposite direction of the approaching Death Eaters.

Lucius was dueling against Sirius in the main hall. He looked up to see Hermione leave the house. He let his gaze linger in her direction a split second too long. By the time he was able to refocus on the fight, it was too late. He did not get his shield charm up in time for the next curse Sirius threw at him.

Hermione, Arthur, and Minerva rejoined the Order members at the front lawn of the house. Sirius and Remus closely followed them. They had Lucius in custody, and there were no more people isolated within the house. The Death Eaters were all apparating away from various points around the grounds. It was time for the Order to make their retreat.

HG**LM

Hogwarts was virtually deserted this time of year. It was for this reason that the school's medical facilities were the logical choice for those needing to be healed. Secrecy was of the utmost importance since their vigilante group had just attacked a private residence. Six Order members had sustained injuries during the battle, including Arthur.

Hermione was glad that Madam Pomfrey had her hands full. She needed to think about how much, if anything, she was going to tell. She was not ready for a physical examination. Her skirt was long enough to cover the myriad of bruises on her legs, and she had already helped herself to a healing cream in the supply cabinet in order to sooth her sore wrists. Yes, she knew that she could get away with not telling anyone of her rape. She hoped that Arthur didn't wake up before she could get access to him because she didn't want him making any unnecessary confessions.

Her life was now different. She had been tempting fate for the last four years. She and her friends had always triumphed over evil without any consequences as a result. She had known that it would inevitably happen sometime soon, but that fact did not make her any more prepared for what she was now facing. She had finally been touched by evil. She felt it in her soul, and she knew that this is how Harry must have felt when he returned from the cemetery.

She was wallowing in hate and anger. Gods, only hours ago she had cursed a woman into life-long sterility. Her mind was in turmoil. She thought, _why did I do that? What is happening to me? This is my fault. I made brazen sexual advances towards my boyfriend's father, and look what happened as a result. I deserved to be raped. It was some sort of punishment for my lascivious thoughts. _

Hermione's thoughts turned to guilt and self-loathing. Her logical mind knew that she had to get a grip on her emotions, but she was not ready. She was not ready to face herself, and she definitely wasn't ready to face anyone else, including Arthur. She snapped back to reality as Minerva approached.

_This is it,_ she thought. _I can't tell anyone. He was a victim too, and it would only be worse if they knew. Everyone would treat us both differently. Molly would hate me. Ron would hate me. They would all treat me like a freak . . . _

"Hermione dear, Poppy would like to examine you now."

"I'm alright, Professor. I've already healed my wrists, and that was the full extent of my injuries."

"As your guardian, I must insist that you let a healer take a look at you."

"Professor, I mean no disrespect, but I do not need a healer." She was usually not this firm in her communications with professors. She fervently hoped that her professor would not take this as a show of insolence. "I have been through a very stressful evening already. I do not wish to be poked and prodded by a healer when I am perfectly healthy. She has six patients here who are in dire need of her services." Hermione hoped this speech would work.

McGonagall let out a sigh of exasperation before she nodded in defeat. "Alright, Hermione. I'll indulge you for now. You have had a terrible evening."

Hermione told Minerva that she would be amenable to staying in the school hospital overnight just in case she did discover a hidden injury. Minerva assigned her a bed, and ordered her to get some rest.

HG**LM

Arthur had been awake for a few hours. From the looks of the glow filtering in through the windows, it would be dawn in about thirty minutes.

He had not taken his eyes away from that window in over an hour. He was frozen by hopelessness and guilt. His tears were steadily flowing down the sides of his face and soaking his pillow. He had not cried in nearly twenty years, and those tears were shed for Molly's brothers. Now he cried for her.

He heard the curtains shift. He turned his head to see a silhouette walk into his enclosure. "Hermione . . . " He sobbed out her name.

"Shh . . . speak quietly. There are other people about."

"Hermione, surely the others will be angry to find you here."

"They have no reason to be, even if I did tell them what Bellatrix Lestrange did to us . . . which I didn't."

"Sweet girl, why would you do that for me? Surely you realize that I've wronged you. Lestrange may have cast the curse, but I was weak. It felt good Hermione." He took a moment to recall the previous night's events. "You . . . already knew that. You saw and felt my reactions to your body . . . and yet here you are."

"Arthur, we are both victims. You were forced, too. You can't help your body's natural responses, but I will admit to you now that I feel bitterness towards you for it nonetheless. And . . . you're right. You were weak. I still have to think on that, but I will forgive you. I promise you that. I have been too upset to really step back from the situation enough to understand it and to overcome it. I need more time, but I have been up all night thinking about it in order to even get this far. I had to sort out what to say to you now. I couldn't wait until everything was okay just to talk to you. I know that I am not okay, but I will be. So will you." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down on him with eyes that were as full of tears as his own.

As Arthur listened to her words, he was reminded that she was a truly remarkable young woman. "I don't deserve these words . . . or this explanation from you. I do not deserve your forgiveness." He was crying through his words so that they came out choppy and weak. He was too overwhelmed.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "Let me tell them what happened. My dear, you may be a bright witch, but you are still young and inexperienced. Even an adult would have problems dealing with this alone."

"NO!" Hermione took his hand to plead with him. "You must not do that. Molly will never treat either one of us the same way. Ron will freak out, and I won't be able to fix it! Don't you see that this secrecy is best for all of us? You told me last night that you would always be there for me. Did you mean that Arthur? Because I need you with me now."

"Hermione . . . I'm not prepared to hide this, but I feel that I owe you so much." He took a deep breath and closed his hand around her hand that was holding his. "You must promise me that you will come to me to talk more about this when you are ready. You have chosen to keep this secret, but I still think that you will need help. I want you to come to me even if the anger you wish to vent is directed at me. Do you understand? Will you make this promise?"

"Yes."

"Know that if you eventually wish to tell someone, then I will be okay with that. It will always be your choice, Hermione."

Rising from the bed she said, "Yet another reason that I consider you the best man that I have ever known. You are a good man. Please try to remember that."

She silently slipped past the curtain, and his gaze went back to the window. His tears were gone, and that was one step forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. Cute little British boys do not supply my paycheck. That is what the American taxpayer is for. **

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 3

Hermione arrived back at the Order's headquarters the next morning expecting the usual warm welcome from Mrs. Black's portrait. She was also worried about talking to Ron.

She could not be his girlfriend because she was hiding too much from him. She was going to have to be guarded around him and Harry. Ron was still so innocent and carefree, and Harry had enough to deal with. The very last thing she wanted was to add to Harry's burden. She had to be strong for him.

The scene that greeted her upon opening the door brought a genuine smile to her face.

Ron was facing her with his right hand holding his wand on the frightened visage of Mrs. Black, and what he held in his left hand was the new deluxe illustrated edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ complete with a special picture of the author on the back flap that provides audio commentary.

"Welcome back, 'Mione." He grinned at her.

_Sweet Circe! He remembered the book I wanted_. "Thank you so much, Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck, and she embraced him soundly. _How am I going to talk to him now?_

Hermione and Ron chattered as they headed upstairs to the room that Hermione shared with Ginny. Hermione placed her new book in the school trunk at the foot of her bed, and Ron sat down on Ginny's bed.

Both were glad for Ginny's absence. She was at The Burrow with Molly gathering additional kitchen supplies.

"Ron, it was only three weeks ago that we decided to give it a go as a couple, and I'm already feeling like I will lose your friendship if we continue this right now." Hermione was vaguely aware that she had started rambling, but she was helpless to stop it. "Harry will be back soon, and we haven't even told him. What if he feels left out? And . . . what if either one of us gets a crush one someone else, or . . ."

Ron was listening to all of this in mild irritation. _Did she have to bring Harry into it? _"This is between you and me, 'Mione! Calm down for a moment so that I can understand what is going on." Ron was aware of the fact that he was a bit more immature than she was, and he was a bit less understanding with Hermione than she was with him. She had reminded him of that multiple times. He decided that he would have a much better chance with her later on if he respected her wishes now. Besides, she had just been through a stressful ordeal. He would play it cool for now. _She will realize that she wants to be with me eventually_, he thought.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we are better as friends for now."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh Ron, you have been such a great friend to me today." She started crying. "Promise me that we will always be best mates."

Ron held her. He was disturbed at this behavior from Hermione because she was generally not an overly emotional girl. He guessed that the kidnapping must have been particularly rough on her psyche since she was used to being strong and in control. He knew her better than she realized he did because he never knew how to articulate himself to her.

"I promise."

HG**LM

Lucius was livid. He sat in a cell in the basement of the Black home and thought of the revenge he was going to take on the Order as soon as he could get himself out of his predicament. He had expected the order to play fair by turning him over to the aurors. That would have made his escape much easier, but at least this way his record would still be clean.

Tonks was given the job of bringing the prisoner his dinner, but she had asked Hermione to do it. Hermione knew that it was still difficult for the older woman to deal with her uncle without resorting to curses, so she agreed to go in her stead.

Forty-eight hours ago Lucius had been feeling nothing but pity and compassion for the girl, but as she entered the basement, he felt nothing for her but contempt and disgust. She was the reason for his failure. He had felt too much for her, and she had made him weak. He already had one weakness, and it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord would start exploiting the love that he felt for Draco.

His moment of weakness for Hermione reminded him of the reason that he was grateful for his arranged marriage. Women always complicated matters, and this little girl needed to know that she was not fit to lick the dirt from his boots.

"Leave me be, Mudblood. I have no use for food that has touched your filthy hands."

"Don't talk to me, Malfoy. I'm leaving this here for you, and someone will be back in two hours to retrieve the tray. I don't care if you eat it or not."

A brief flutter of excitement shot down his spine at seeing the blushed cheeks and bright eyes of the flustered young woman. He then felt a slight wave of nausea when he realized what he had just felt. Lucius' temper began to show itself then. This girl obviously needed to be reminded of her place.

"Show some respect for your betters, girl. Our current positions do not change anything. In fact, have you already forgotten the _position_ you were in not that long ago?"

He got up and walked to the edge of his cell, and he stared directly into her eyes. He was determined not to be lost to those honey-colored eyes. He had to keep his composure. Intimidation was his purpose for walking over to her. He had to remember his anger.

"I suppose it would be difficult to forget something like that, umm? Tell me something, Mudblood. Does your skin crawl every time your little boyfriend touches you now? Or, is he even willing to touch you now that his father has had you? I bet he is disappointed in you for not saving yourself . . ."

Lucius didn't get to finish taunting Hermione because her anger quickly flared up at his disgusting words. She had never felt so much hatred for a person in her entire life. Before she could control herself she effectively hexed him into silence.

"_Crucio_!"

Tears streamed down her red face as she held the man under her unforgivable curse. After about a minute he started to scream. His screams were heard by a group of Order members who quickly descended the steps to the basement only to stand in shock at what was taking place before them. Sirius, Remus, and Arthur quickly regained their composure. Remus disarmed Hermione. Lucius started to shout obscenities at her, so Sirius silenced him.

The look on Lucius' face turned from irate to calculating when he noticed that Weasley was holding Hermione in a comforting embrace, and that the other men didn't seem to mind.

_This might be the break I've been looking for_, Lucius thought. He had discovered a secret, but he needed to take his time until the perfect moment to exploit it in his favor.

HG**LM

Snape entered the kitchen of the headquarters at Grimmauld Place for the first time since the raid of the Lestrange estate. Unlike the rest of the Order, he held information about both sides, and he knew all of the circumstances surrounding the capture of Hermione and Arthur. This meant that he was well aware of how they had suffered during their captivity as well as where they were apprehended.

His suspicious mind wanted answers, and lucky for him, Hermione had entered the kitchen only minutes before him. She had emerged from the basement extremely distressed, and had just started to calm down when Snape started his interrogation.

"How long has it been since you've visited your parents, Miss Granger?"

She tried to remain cool as she poured a cup of tea.

"I saw them Sunday, Professor. I was lucky that they left before the Death Eaters came for me. I called them yesterday to tell them everything that has happened, and to make sure that they are alright."

Snape's indifferent mask quickly fell away as he angrily crossed the distance between them. He had her against the counter now, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay composed after the humiliation she had just endured at the hands of Lucius.

"Do not lie to me, you insolent girl! Your parents haven't seen you since the beginning of summer."

She stared silently up at him while trying to stop the tears from coming, but she was devastated as one lone tear made its way down her cheek. Snape showed no emotion at this. He wanted to know why Hermione and Arthur were alone together two nights ago. It was obvious to him that that they were not having an inappropriate relationship because Lucius had told him that she was a virgin at the time of the sexual assault orchestrated by Bella. What _were _they hiding from the rest of the Order?

"Professor, please . . . what do you want from me?"

"I want to know where you were when the Death Eaters kidnapped you."

"I think that you already know, Sir."

"I would like a straight answer now, Miss Granger."

"We had rented a room not far from where they captured us."

"Why?"

"That is our personal business, Professor."

Snape drew a deep breath and stood as tall as he possibly could over the petite girl in front of him.

"Whatever it is it must be important enough to hide from the Order, and I need to make sure that the two of you will not become a security threat to the rest of us."

Hermione felt angry, scared, confused, and guilty all at the same time. She needed some time away from everyone for at least one evening so that she could sort out what happened to her. She decided just to tell Snape the simple truth so that she could go to her room for some much needed solitude.

"Sir, it's really not that big of a deal. We've only been hiding our time together because Mr. Weasley thought his family would find it silly that he wanted to learn Muggle ballroom dancing. They always seem somewhat embarrassed over his enthusiasm for Muggle appliances, and he wanted to keep his newest Muggle fascination quite until he knew if he would be any good at it. That is all there is to it. Honestly. I would never do anything to compromise the Order, and I am truly sorry that I have upset you."

When she finally stopped her nervous rambling she noticed that Snape's expression had changed, but it was still not entirely readable.

"You expect me to believe that ridiculous story? You and Arthur were having dance lessons?"

"I think that you can tell it's the truth, and that is all I have to say on the subject except that you are the only other person who knows the entire situation. I would like it to stay that way, Professor. Please . . . my wish is that no one find out _any_ of the specific events of Sunday night, if you know what I mean? As a man who values his privacy you should understand and respect my request."

She made to leave the kitchen, and he moved out of her way now that he was satisfied that she was not a security problem. She didn't worry about Snape staying quiet about _everything_ that he knew because he was never one to volunteer information. She knew that her real problem was keeping the Death Eater in the basement from speaking to anyone else about the things that he had just been saying to her. She didn't want him inadvertently spilling her secrets.

HG**LM

**A/N: **

**Arthur and Lucius are as in character as it gets because I am taking the FLAT characters from the novels and expanding upon them. J. K. does not give us enough information about them to know EVERYTHING that they would and wouldn't do, but I promise to fill in those parts for you. :) **

**Arthur is still the "good guy." He is still enthusiastic over Muggle culture, and he is a family man. However, he is a man. It is not terribly unusual for a married man to be tempted by another woman. The important thing is that he does not accept her advances. Bella is at fault in chapter one, not Arthur. **

**Lucius is still cool, collected, and calculating. (Alliteration is awesome.) He has to keep up appearances in front of his peers, and he is a Death Eater. Just because he feels compassion for Hermione does not mean that he can save her. He is also a man. This makes him capable of all emotions, even the good ones. **

**Hermione is not OOC according to my take on the novels. Every reader takes away something different from the text. Ron says that Hermione is brilliant AND scary. You will see the scary side of her more often in my story. Remember, "The Golden Trio" was notorious for breaking rules. **

**This story goes along with the events of the last three books, but from Hermione's point of view, and there will be some other slight tinkering with the original stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 4

Hermione had been in the seldom-used room at the back of the attic for nearly eighteen hours. The room contained no windows, and it held five trunks and one sofa. She was stretched out on the sofa making use of the dead silence within which she was engulfed. She had pulled one of the trunks parallel to the sofa, and she piled it with books, sweeties, crisps and a radio that she had yet to use. A book was open in her lap, but her eyes were staring at the opposite wall without seeing it.

She was thinking about her actions since Sunday night.

Hours ago she let go of her guilt over the rape itself. The book she was reading had helped with that. It was a collection of stories from other victims. It surprised Hermione that a few of the victims were men. Mixed emotions about Arthur still crowded her mind, but her hours on the sofa added more sympathy and understanding to the mix. She would speak to him again tomorrow.

She was crying again. There was no way around dealing with her own transgressions.

She had taken a cruel revenge on Bellatrix. She had used the Cruciatus on Lucius Malfoy. Controlling her anger before leaving the room was a must. Harry would be arriving tomorrow evening, but she had to do it for herself as well. She knew that if she started down the path of hatred now that she would be no better than a Death Eater by the end of the war.

She cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke two hours later she knew how to solve the problem. She searched the makeshift table for more chocolate. Her thoughts were already beginning to organize as she popped the last piece into her mouth.

She was determined to always remain dignified when wounded, which meant that attacking an unarmed man was out. Bella's curse was overkill as well. She should have stunned her, and taken her to the ministry. Well, maybe the basement. The Order had to play a _little_ dirty, or they would certainly perish. A prison in the basement was fine. Torture was not fine.

Decisions like these must be made out of _necessity_ instead of _anger_. Hermione was ready to commit to this reasoning.

Now, she was ravenous. More chocolate was needed if she was to stay sequestered until dawn. It was two in the morning. Surely she could pop down to the kitchen and back undetected.

HG**LM

"Snape said that Voldemort is promising to harm Malfoy's family if he gives us any information. Should we even question him?"

"Why should we care about that? His wife believes in the Dark Lord's agenda, and the boy is an aspiring Death Eater. We should let it leak that Malfoy cracked."

"Sirius, listen to what you are suggesting! We cannot conspire to harm a minor!"

"That is not how I see it, Remus. Listen to me! This isn't about anyone else except for Harry and the prevalence of the Light. This is one more step towards winning the war and keeping him safe. I'm willing to do anything to help my godson against that monster and his gang."

"But, do the ends justify the means for you, my friend?"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Were they really discussing the possible death of one of her classmates? She paused a moment for her brain to catch up. This was exactly the necessity versus anger question about which she had deliberated on the sofa. When was a child's death ever necessary in order to gain a victory?

"How do you know that he will kill the boy? It's not even our problem if he did. I spent thirteen years in Hell because of those pricks! I'm sure I don't give a damn about the Malfoys. I love Harry. I can't lose him like I did James. We've got to gain a larger advantage."

"I will have to think about this, Sirius. I am not comfortable with it."

Sirius' judgment was obviously clouded. This could be her atonement. She had to make a decision, but she needed to speak to someone first.

HG**LM

Lucius was lying on his cot in a state of semi consciousness. He felt eyes on him.

She was sitting directly in front of him watching him sleep.

At this moment he had not the strength or the inclination to be offended. He rather liked the thought of her watching him sleep. Of course, he would die before admitting that.

Without moving he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Miss Granger? I thought they would keep you as far away from me as possible."

"No one knows that I'm here."

Now he was interested. "Oh?"

"I want to talk to you alone. You can't tell them I was here."

He smiled. "Oh, there is much about you that I could tell them should the mood strike me."

She drew in a breath. _Should I really be doing this? He just threatened me_. "You think that you have leverage? I have information about you too, so think again."

He was silent.

"Have you ever raped a girl, Mr. Malfoy?"

He was confused by the question. He thought that she might be employing a strategy to get information from him.

"I will not give you information about the Dark Lord, Miss Granger."

"No, it would not be in your best interests to do so. Answer the question."

He moved to the only chair in his cell and sat there with the posture of a king. "No. Not a girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever heard of a Dark Revel, Miss Granger?"

"Umm . . . yes."

He wanted to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. Giving her a complete answer would do just that. "I do not approve of them, but I have been called to participate upon occasion. When the Dark Lord asks for something it is not wise to refuse. I participated in the punishment of a fellow Death Eater who had betrayed us all. We raped, tortured, and murdered him. The Dark Lord considers it an honor. He chooses his most trusted followers for executing punishment."

She thought_, At least it was another criminal_. "What about Muggle-borns?"

"What about them?"

"Have you ever . . . abused one of them? I've heard that they are kidnapped for your _revels."_

"No. I do not enjoy rape, torture, and murder, if that is what you are suggesting. I only do what is necessary."

Hermione stiffened at the last word. _Necessary_. _Was that a sign?_

"I remember staring at you that night. You were looking at me, too. You continued to stare at my face the entire time that your friends were enjoying themselves. Were you feeling sorry for me?"

"Miss Granger, as much I enjoy talking to you about the intimate details of my life, I would like to know why you are here."

She had to make a decision right now. "You are leaving this place tonight."

Lucius did not show fear. "You mean to tell me that I will die tonight?"

"No, I'm letting you go. However, you will never tell that little secret of mine with which you were just planning to blackmail me."

Lucius realized with horror that his mouth was actually hanging open. He snapped it shut.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you agree?"

"You are willing to betray your friends so that they do not find out about you and Weasley?"

"I do not see this as a betrayal because I do not believe that there is anything to be gained by keeping you here." After a pause she added, "My secret is not the reason I am freeing you. It is only the bonus."

"What is the reason?"

"If I told you that then I would be betraying too much. I am not willing to go that far. I will only say that I am doing this to save an innocent life."

"Draco." Lucius' eyes shone in awe of the little witch.

She did not acknowledge that he had spoken. "I believe I read something in a photography book that will ensure your escape, but I need to make sure."

"You are referring to the portrait of Mrs. Black?"

"Yes, I read about the invention of special portraits that the living could travel through in the same way that the painted wizards roam from one location to another. Production of these paintings was outlawed, but not before five prominent wizarding families had already commissioned and received portraits. The family names mentioned in the text were Malfoy, Dumbledore, Prince, Parkinson, and Black."

Lucius thought that the sight of her reciting knowledge was most charming, but he had more important things on his mind. "Yes, They are quite handy. All you have to do is let me out of this cell, Miss Granger."

"Of course. You think me stupid? I have to make sure that you can't get back."

He was a bit irritated now, but he had to restrain himself. He didn't want her to change her mind. "Miss Granger, there is a charm to lock the path after I go through. The mate to the portrait has been locked for years, but, as luck would have it, the other one is at Malfoy Manor. I will be able to get in because it is my home. I know you do not believe me, so go research the charm."

"I will be back tonight, Mr. Malfoy."

"I will be anxiously awaiting you, Miss Granger."

HG** LM

Hermione had to stay up later than she expected in order to make it back down to the basement. Harry's introduction to the house and to the Order of the Phoenix had been a rough one.

She felt awful about not contacting him all summer, but when Professor Dumbledore asks for something it is not wise to refuse. Hermione asked herself, _Why did that thought seem so familiar? _

The meeting ran long, and the twins wouldn't stop popping in every few minutes. Gods, Hermione had experienced a long night.

She made her way back to the basement.

HG**LM

Lucius did not like to be kept waiting. "I didn't realize that by 'tonight' you actually meant three in the morning."

"Shut up, Mr. Malfoy." She found a weak spot in the wards, and used a charm to bend the cell's bars. She knew that _Alohomora_ would not work. The wards on the door were too strong because they did not have the manpower for guard duty here, but she could free him through she side of the cell. In the meetings, the Order members were always talking about guarding something else. She didn't know what it was yet.

There was now nothing between them but air. It was too late to take back her last comment.

He stood over her with an angry scowl in place, but when she locked eyes with him his face became blank. He reached out to stroke her hair.

She recoiled in fear. "Mr. Malfoy, aren't you ready to go?"

She really knew how to rekindle his anger. "I knew that you would be nothing but trouble for me." No one had ever helped him like this before. He knew that he would hate himself for it later, but he was hers now.

"My name is Lucius, and that is how I wish to be addressed, Miss Granger. I thank you for this." He took her hand.

She was frightened until he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He was looking at her as he did so.

She was flattered, and her eyes betrayed as much.

Lowering her hand, but not letting it go, Lucius said, "May I visit you at Hogwarts? As a school governor I will be there often. Would you agree to see me, Miss Granger?"

"Are you . . . what do you want? You are married to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are my enemy. Why would I sleep with you?"

Lucius let out a low chuckle. Skipping the lingering questions about his blood loyalties and fidelity he said, "I do not seduce children, Miss Granger. However, if there is any witch in Britain worth waiting for, it is you."

"Hermione."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Hermione. I am not a child." She turned her back to him in protest.

"Maybe."

He was gone.

HG**LM

She caught up to him down the corridor. She had to follow at a safe interval in order to lock the portrait behind him.

"Hermione."

She panicked at the sound of Arthur's voice. They were in the main hall. The portrait was only steps away, but Lucius' way was blocked by Arthur's line of sight. If Arthur walked any further he would see Lucius behind the cloak rack. She had to distract him from going that way.

"Arthur, why are you up so late?"

"I haven't slept in days, Hermione. I've been worried about you."

Hermione was not happy about Lucius' presence right now. "I do wish to talk to you, but it's been really hectic around here. With Harry coming back tonight it was impossible for me to get away. I almost caught up with you earlier, but I couldn't get Molly to go away."

"Would you like to talk now?"

Hermione sighed in relief, and she agreed to talk with him. It was the perfect opportunity to lead him down the hall in the opposite direction. She was nervous now. She had to make sure that Lucius left. As they started to walk away she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She told him to wait for her in the study.

She turned around to see Lucius entering the portrait. He spared her one last look before he passed through. It was unreadable.

_Oh, what now? Is he jealous of Arthur? Is he worried about me? Is he angry? Why do I care? He will never actually speak to me again. Once he sees his family he will forget that he even fancied me. _

She locked the portrait. There was no time the think about Lucius. Arthur was waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Lucius Malfoy. I am not making any money from this story.

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 5

Hermione and Arthur lounged on the study's over-stuffed sofa. They were facing each other with their backs against opposite armrests. At a glance, the scene seemed to be one of comfort, but it was actually filled with an excess of tension under a thin façade of serenity.

The nervousness felt by both of them could be observed in the way that Hermione obscured most of her body from view by defensively hugging a cushion to her chest, or the way that Arthur was occupying only a quarter of the sofa in order to give her the space that he felt she needed.

They were finally getting to the crux of the matter at hand.

Hermione took a deep breath in preparation for her long explanation. Without any visible hesitation she unburdened her soul to the man waiting patiently before her.

"I've come to terms with the fact that things will never be the same between us. I suspect that I'll continue to feel a bit nervous around you for some time, and I'm sure that feeling is mutual. Time is the only thing that will help us now. We have to move on. We have to continue our friendship in the hope that these . . . negative . . . emotions will eventually fade. It's too much to hope that they will ever go away."

"Hermione, are you sure that there isn't anything else you need?"

She twisted the pillow's fringe around her finger as she tried to formulate an acceptable response. She had recently realized that she did need, as Arthur had previously suggested, a third party in whom to confide, but where would she find such a person? She still wasn't comfortable with publicly acknowledging the assault.

"I may decide to confide in a friend, but I will notify you if that becomes necessary." Responding to the surprised look on his face she added, "I mean . . . I would definitely tell you. It's your business too."

"Thank you." He suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "Harry's hearing is in a few hours. It is too late for me to get any sleep."

He locked her in a thoughtful gaze. "By the way, Hermione. Why has the Improper Use of Magic Office removed the Trace from your magic? You are not yet seventeen. You are obviously aware that the Trace is gone because I have witnessed you using your wand twice, and I know that you would not have risked the Cruciatus had you not known."

"Who else has noticed? Sirius and Remus?"

"No, I haven't mentioned it to anyone else. They think that I fixed paperwork at the ministry to keep you out of Azkaban. That was, in fact, my intention, but I found no pending inquiries in your name. You see, because of the charges against Harry I have recently acquired an informant in Mafalda Hopkirk's office."

"Professor McGonagall and Ron know. I don't want it getting around."

"How is it even possible?"

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Professor McGonagall believes that I used the Time Turner so often in my third year that the Trace became confused about its end date. I found out when she and I went to the ministry to sign the guardianship paperwork. They gave her access to my files. She noticed that the Trace on my magic was no longer active, but she decided not to tell the ministry. However, she did tell me because she knew that I could use it to my advantage to protect myself from danger."

She paused a moment before adding, "Besides, I used to practice spells often before I came to Hogwarts, and I never received a letter of reprimand. Maybe they notice Harry's rule breaking because he is "The Boy Who Lived," or because he always leaves Muggle witnesses."

Arthur shook his head in astonishment. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Hermione. I'm supposed to check on our prisoner once between midnight and five, but I didn't do it yet because I ran into you on my way down there."

Hermione's mind was suddenly racing to find a way to stop him from going down to the basement. There would be evidence against her if he were to find Lucius gone now. She had been walking down the corridors in the middle of the night. She was also one of the few people that the wards let in, thanks to Tonks. Professor Snape would be suspicious of her for sure.

She started mentally reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood in an effort to calm down. She had to remain relaxed and act quickly.

"Arthur, I want to walk with you, I can't go to sleep now."

He gave his permission by nodding to her as he rose from the sofa. She embraced him as she whispered her thanks to him. She knew that her suddenly close proximity would distract him enough for her to get his wand, because, if anyone happened to suspect her, she could let him or her use "Priori Incantatem" on her wand.

They shared a peaceful moment of silence as they descended into the basement. As Arthur approached the final step Hermione pointed his wand at the back of his head, and she shouted, "_Obliviate_!"

She dropped his wand in reaction to her distress at seeing his head hit the stair.

He was knocked unconscious by the fall. She worked frantically to revive him, which didn't take long. She led him back up the stairs as she picked up his wand from the floor. "You dropped your wand."

In a genuinely caring voice she said, "You fell and hit your head. We need to get you some ice from the kitchen."

"What happened?" Arthur was feeling a bit confused.

"We went to check on Mr. Malfoy. You fell down the stairs a bit on our way back up."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hermione. I must have scared you. I'm glad that there was someone around to help me, though." Arthur reached up to feel the massive bump on his head. "Merlin's beard, no wonder my memory is a bit fuzzy."

HG**LM

Arthur and Hermione were not alone in the kitchen for long because it was already time for breakfast. Molly took a few minutes to help Arthur with his injury and to chastise him for not being more careful before she started making breakfast. Ginny, Hermione, and Remus decided to help. Hermione usually didn't like cooking, but she needed a distraction form her nervousness.

After having a bit of breakfast, Arthur and Harry left for the hearing.

A few minutes later Tonks, looking a fright with glowing white hair, burst into the kitchen screaming, "Malfoy has escaped! We have to search and secure the house immediately!"

Hermione hoped that she was wearing a suitable look of shock on her face as everyone looked around in urgent alarm.

Molly volunteered to stay in the kitchen with the children while the other Order members secured the house.

HG**LM

After his hearing Harry was dropped off at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and he was told to wait in the kitchen with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"You all are not going to believe who we just saw talking to Minister Fudge at the Ministry of Magic."

"Lucius Malfoy," exclaimed all of them at once.

Ginny and Ron looked disgusted. The twins, as always, looked amused. Hermione looked tired. They all silently hoped that someone else would explain the situation to Harry. They had just been discussing the fact that none of them had even thought to mention Lucius Malfoy to him the night before. Amazingly, the Death Eater imprisoned in the basement had not been an interesting enough topic to make it into the night's discussions. They had all been excited about seeing Harry again and about discussing the Order of the Phoenix. Their attempt to eavesdrop on the meeting obviously took their minds off of the prisoner. After all, it had been old news to everyone except for Harry.

Until that moment, Harry didn't think that his day could get any crazier. He gave them all a look of both confusion and annoyance, which clearly conveyed that he was waiting impatiently for an explanation.

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to Hermione. "What? Maybe one of you could do the explaining for a change." She turned to Ron, but he offered her no assistance. "Oh, alright." She turned back to Harry with an apologetic expression and said, "Lucius Malfoy was being held prisoner in the basement up until last night. He somehow managed to escape . . ."

"What? And, none of you thought to tell me that last night?"

"It's been a long summer, Harry. He had already been here for a week. We were all more interested in the Order meeting last night."

It was then that Ginny decided to come to Hermione's aid. "The basement was warded against all of us anyway. Only those who were supposed to guard and feed him were allowed in. 'Out of site out of mind,' Harry. We didn't think about it until dad's message arrived saying that you had seen Mr. Malfoy."

Ron finally added, "We're sorry, mate. It wasn't on purpose that we didn't tell you."

Harry decided that it was time to change the subject, sort of. "I think Malfoy was bribing Fudge."

Hermione felt guilty. If Lucius did anything to hurt Harry she would hold herself responsible. Then again, she would have felt guilty had she done nothing. She hoped that Draco Malfoy turned out to be worth it, but the odds were against her on that one.

HG **LM

Arthur was finding out all he could about Lucius' appearance at the Ministry, Dumbledore was busy at Hogwarts, and Severus was on a mission for Voldemort, but a majority of the Order members were in a meeting in the basement.

Molly was speaking on behalf of Arthur. "Arthur did perform his check last night. I just called him at his office through the Floo Network to ask him about it. He said that Hermione went with him. After witnessing Moody's expression change at the mention of Hermione she added, "I would like to keep the children out of it."

Moody looked skeptical. "How did Miss Granger go with him? Only a few of us had access."

Tonks replied, "Oh, I modified the wards to admit her because she was helping me with my shifts. Moody turned to look at her. Tonks became defensive. "What? Hermione's more dependable than any of the Order members that were available at the time that I asked her."

"She should be questioned," Moody insisted.

Minerva became agitated. "You are not going to question that child! She has been through enough. Lucius was in his cell when Arthur did his checks, and he was gone by the time Tonks did hers. Molly said that Arthur and Hermione were both in the kitchen when she arrived there for breakfast. That means that they can provide each other with alibis. Malfoy had a couple of hours in which to escape, and he obviously did it without attracting the attention of the people in the kitchen. Can we move on now?"

Remus asked, "Did anyone ask Kreacher?"

Sirius stood up and moved closer to Remus. "He and my mother both know something. The wretch said that I should ask my mother, which possibly means that Malfoy escaped through her portrait. Its one of the few Teleportraits ever commissioned." A few eyes went wide at this knowledge. "She won't tell me. If he did leave that way at least we know that he can't get back through again."

Moody asked, "Why is that?"

"Someone locked it."

"Then someone here must have been working with him," Remus suggested.

Sirius sighed and said, "It could have been Kreacher, but it is probable that Malfoy did it himself in order to arouse our suspicions. It was locked before, after all. He might have thought to throw us off that particular trail, or maybe he didn't even use the Teleportrait to get out. Although . . . I feel that he must have, or else Mum wouldn't be so closed lipped. I usually can't get the crone to shut her mouth!"

Diggle asked, "Is the Fidelius Charm compromised?"

Sirius replied, "No, Malfoy was not brought here by the Secret-Keeper, and he was also blindfolded until he was led into the entrance hall."

Minerva was in charge of the meeting, and it seemed that they were at an impasse. "Well, there is no other evidence to discuss. I'm afraid that I must adjourn this meeting. The house has been secured, and Alastor and Kingsley will be questioning every order member separately over the next two days. Everyone, please continue to practice constant vigilance," she said as she gave a nod in Moody's direction.

HG**LM

Hermione lay in bed brushing Crookshanks' fur. She needed to get some sleep before the journey back to Hogwarts tomorrow, but her mind was too wrapped up in recent events.

She told herself that all of the decisions she had made over the summer had been the right ones for her to make at the time because those decisions were the only ones that she could live with choosing. She wasn't ready for anyone to know that she was raped, and she couldn't have let the Malfoys get hurt.

She was certain that no one would understand what she was going through. They especially would not accept what she had done for Lucius. She didn't know why she often felt a responsibility to help those in need. No one had understood her stance on the rights of house-elves either.

Mrs. Weasley's party for her and Ron had made her feel a bit better about the day's events. She could tell that Harry had been upset about not making prefect, but he had relaxed a great deal during the party.

Hermione understood Harry's loneliness at being left out. She suddenly let out a humorless laugh. When Harry arrived he had felt alone because everyone else had information that he didn't have. In contrast, she felt alone because only she knew certain information that she continued to deliberately hide from everyone else.

She knew that school would provide a welcome distraction from her problems, and, if she was honest with herself, she felt a curious craving to speak with Lucius Malfoy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 6

Over the first weeks back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been a constant annoyance for Hermione. It began the moment she set foot on the Hogwarts Express when she defended Harry against the new Slytherin prefect.

She knew that Lucius had seen Sirius on the platform that day, so it had not been a great shock when the ministry was informed of his whereabouts.

Harry had to be even more careful about his communications with Sirius. He continued to stress out over the whole "The Boy Who Lied" thing, and she and Ron were at each other constantly. She wasn't making any new friends in whom she could confide, so she passed her time making hats for the house-elves. It was a relaxing way to pass the time. She missed dancing, but she still listened to the music while she studied.

There was only one day left until her birthday, but she didn't feel like celebrating it this year.

HG **LM

_Hermione, _

_I will be at Hogwarts tomorrow night, and I would appreciate the pleasure of your company after dinner. Please meet me in the conference room. I'm sure that you realize the necessity for discretion. _

_-Lucius _

HG **LM

Hermione struggled to contain her emotions as she read the letter from Lucius, but, knowing that she was about to fail miserably, she made an abrupt retreat from the breakfast table in order to find privacy.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she exploded with a cry of frustration, and she paced back and forth in front of the sinks. She had been hoping for him to contact her for weeks, but she had been brutally reminded of what Lucius Malfoy really stands for when he had reported Sirius.

The only problem was that she had no desire to face reality. No, her only desire, as of late, was to see Lucius. She rationalized that she could meet with him just to find out what, if anything, he had said against Sirius. Yes, she could still meet with him as long as she remained cautious.

HG**LM

As Hermione approached the door, she turned so that her back was up against it. She maintained a high level of alertness, as she made sure that the hallway was clear. She then reached behind her to turn the doorknob, and she backed quietly into the room. She let out her breath when she was completely out of the corridor. She felt her nervousness drain away when she closed the door, but jumped and let out a small squeak when she turned to face the room.

She could not hide the embarrassment that she instantly felt at her reaction to his presence in the room. She had been feeling such great relief at making it into the room unnoticed that she had forgotten to prepare herself for the sight of Lucius.

He smiled at her before saying, "That was not quite the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm sorry. All of this sneaking around has me feeling a bit jumpy."

Most of the furniture in the room had been cleared away, and two chairs and a small table were sitting near the fire. He issued an invitation for her to sit with him by gesturing towards the chairs. As she sat down, she managed to pry her eyes away from him for long enough to notice that there was a small gift-box sitting on the table.

"Happy birthday, Hermione."

She was completely overwhelmed by the fact that he knew about her birthday, and it took her a moment to form words. Her mind was trying to process how this virtual stranger could be so considerate as to offer her a gift. She was used to least one of her best friends forgetting to do so on time, but she knew that they both meant well. She was, once again, flattered by his gesture, but she had to remember who he was.

"Thank you, but I cannot accept your gift."

Lucius began to feel angry, but maintained his cool image. "Why?" He only uttered that one word, but Hermione could sense his hostility. That was all of the encouragement she needed in order to let him know her grievances.

"Lucius, I know that it was you who told the ministry about Sirius' whereabouts. How can I deal with you after that?" She paused to give a sigh of exasperation. She could feel the moisture forming in her eyes, and she needed to calm down before it developed into tears. "I already have to deal with knowing that I am responsible for every move you make against us."

"If I had not informed on Black, then the ministry would have received that information from another source. It was relatively harmless information for me to give, and it helped me to convince the Dark Lord of my continued loyalty."

"Do you honestly believe that it makes a difference to me . . ."

She did not finish her question because Lucius abruptly rose out of his chair. He leaned over her while placing his hands on the armrests. He was only inches from her face. "My first priority will always be the welfare of my family, Hermione. Don't you understand that I haven't a choice? The only way out of the Dark Lord's service is death, and he will make sure that my family is wiped out if he ever suspects betrayal."

She cringed and turned away. He felt remorse at seeing her upset. That had not been his intention for coming to see her. He had only wished to give her a gift. His voice grew softer, and he said, "Look at me. I'm sorry for upsetting you." He settled back into his chair. "You must understand that my loyalties will not change, and I do not expect you to change yours. I am in your debt, and I will always do what I can to help you. However, I will not do so at the cost of my wife and child."

He leaned forward to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "You should know that I would give my life to save you, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed hard. That was sure to be the most romantic sentiment that any man would ever pay her, but she was still determined keep her emotions in check.

Lucius continued, "I will always be grateful to you for freeing me. The Dark Lord would have harmed my family if I had not come to his side that night." He leaned forward and looked at her in adoration. "I do not wish to speak with you about the war. In fact, we should never talk about it again. I want to know you, Hermione. I want to spend time talking to you about your life outside of the war, and I want you to accept my gift as a token of my gratitude. I scheduled a meeting here today because I recently found out the date of your birthday."

Lucius had completely swallowed the anger that he was feeling before. The situation was a difficult one for him because he was used to women giving in to his every whim, but he was determined to remain patient with Hermione until he was successful in gaining her friendship.

"Please . . . open your gift, Hermione." She set it aside, and she regarded him thoughtfully.

Hermione was moved by his words. She could definitely see the advantage of such a relationship, but would it work? She loved the thought of having someone to talk with who was detached from her everyday life because she could converse freely with him on issues about which her friends would not understand. She also loved the idea of having a chance to forget about the war for a little while.

"What about your wife? I'm sure she doesn't approve of you being here with me."

"I couldn't care less about what Cissy thinks of us. I respect her as a person and as the mother of my child. She is an important part of my family, but we lead our private lives separately. Our marriage was arranged by my father, as was my service to the Dark Lord." Hermione flinched at that last bit of information, and Lucius said, "I'm sorry. We aren't supposed to talk about that, are we?"

"No, I agree. Let's never again talk about things related to the Order of the Phoenix or the Death Eaters." There was still one more issue that needed to be addressed. "How do you feel about me being Muggle-born?"

"Hermione, you possess more natural beauty and grace than any pure-blood woman that I have ever known. It's just there, and I don't understand it." He gathered his thoughts for a moment in order to better explain his point. "Pure-blood women are taught how to carry themselves, and they are taught how to make themselves polished and beautiful, but you're attributes are pure. You are not beautiful and graceful because someone taught you to be. You simply are who you are. Your soul is pure and noble, and I can see it in your lovely face. I admire that about you."

Hermione was almost too flattered to point out the fact that he didn't quite answer her question. "What about other Muggle-borns?"

"I cannot change all of my beliefs for you, Hermione. I still advocate the preservation of wizarding culture, and I believe that we lose a little bit more of our culture every time a Muggle is allowed to walk down Diagon Alley. What would happen to us if a Muggle, such as one of your parents, exposed our world to the rest of the Muggle population?"

"I understand your point, but I believe there are ways to prevent exposure without discriminating against Muggle-borns. The preservation of wizarding culture can be helped by . . ."

They continued to debate the Muggle-born issue for another hour before they moved on to the subject of how much Hogwarts has changed over the years.

"You were a prefect?"

"Of course I was," Lucius replied with his usual arrogance.

"You act as though my question has insulted you. Your son gets that look on his face every time I dare to speak to him." She was openly laughing at him. "He is a terrible prefect, by the way."

"So was I."

"Oh? Do tell."

"When I was at Hogwarts Portkeys were not regulated by the ministry as they are now. My fellow Slytherins and I would often use them to embarrass our first year students."

Hermione was amused by Lucius' story, but he was being too cryptic. "How?"

"We would leave soap, lotion, and other toiletries in the bathroom for them to use. The Portkeys would send them to the front lawn. The students would always arrive outside completely starkers from activating the Portkeys while bathing. The best part was everyone else's reactions. Most of the victims just ran back to the dormitories without even bothering to cover themselves."

Hermione was chastising him for his treatment of the first years in between her fits of laughter.

"Oh, Lucius . . . that is so wrong!" She broke into another fit of laughter when, in spite of herself, she imagined the Slytherin first year students that she knew running around naked on the lawn.

He smiled at her amusement. "Well, we got away with it for a long time. The students were too embarrassed and scared to report us. Actually, the professors never found out that I was responsible for the Portkeys, but the ministry did start watching them closely after that."

Hermione was reluctant to leave, but she had a busy morning ahead of her. "Lucius, it's getting late. I have to go back to Gryffindor Tower."

She stood up to leave, but Lucius stopped her by placing the gift in her hands. "Open you birthday gift before you leave, Hermione."

She finally agreed to his request.

The box contained an antique emerald necklace on a platinum chain. The emerald was about the size of a gold Galleon, and diamonds that looked to be about a carat each surrounded it.

"This necklace is beautiful, Lucius, but it's too much."

"No, you must accept it. I actually wanted to give you more, but I thought this small token would be more appropriate for a first gift. It was my mother's favorite accessory."

The only words that Hermione could manage were "thank you."

She stood there wondering what to do next. He clasped the necklace around her neck, and she allowed his hands to linger on her shoulders. Lucius finally broke the silence. He asked her, "May I kiss you, Hermione?"

Her only response was to slowly wrap her arms around his neck, as she brought her lips to his. Their first kiss was gentle, yet lingering.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I will write to you again, soon."

"Goodnight, Lucius."

He had been lost to her since that night in the basement, and, as she took one last look at him before she exited the room, he was certain that she had lost herself to him, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 7

She stood in silent contemplation of her own reflection, as she buttoned the crisp, white shirt of her school uniform. Her eyes were fixated on the emerald necklace situated between her breasts. It was a symbol of her conflicted soul. Her pathetic struggle against friendship with Lucius had ended with her acceptance of his gift. It felt good to give in to him because that is what she had really wanted all along. Her desire for him outweighed the anxiety she felt from conversing with the enemy, but that anxiety started rising to the surface as soon as she thought about seeing Harry and Ron at breakfast.

There had been conflict in her heart before last night. She had not been completely at peace since the night she was captured. She was still looking to reconcile her issues. Something inside of her told her that Lucius could help. She knew that her new relationship with Lucius had the potential to become disastrous, but she considered him worth the risk because she needed to confide in someone outside of her social circle.

Her mother had always told her that having feelings of doubt is a sign of growing older. She said that people let go of past certainties and simplicities as they approach adulthood. Hermione was beginning to understand her mother's words. Her world of black and white was now grey, and she wondered if she was making appropriate choices.

She sighed and continued to button her shirt. A small smile graced her features as the necklace became concealed under her uniform. She threw her satchel over her shoulder and went down to breakfast.

HG**LM

_My dearest Hermione, _

_Thank you for meeting with me last night. I enjoyed your company immensely. I look forward to seeing you next week. Be careful to only send me correspondence using Malfoy owls, as most other post in and out of the school will soon be monitored. I will send one of my owls to you as soon as possible._

_Yours, _

_Lucius _

HG**LM

Hermione sat in Potions reading her Transfiguration text. She had finished her assignment thirty minutes early, and she was catching up on her other subjects while secretly giving Neville hints for completing his potion.

She gave Neville one final instruction just before she felt a presence drift up behind her. "Miss Granger, I hope you allowed Mr. Longbottom to complete his own assignment today. I will be testing the class on the correct procedures next Friday." Severus stood behind Hermione watching Neville bottle his potion.

Both students remained silent.

Severus continued, "I see. You will stay after class, Miss Granger." Neville tried to interrupt, but Severus said, "You are free to go, Mr. Longbottom."

Severus waited for the rest of the class to exit before locking and securing the room. "I do not want a repeat of our last misunderstanding, Miss Granger. Therefore, instead of accusing you, I am going to tell you a little story. When I am finish talking you will tell me your interpretation of the events that I have described. Do you understand?"

Hermione was starting to get nervous. It was obvious to her that this meeting was not going to be about Neville's assignment. She tried to look as casual as possible, as she sat down on a stool closer to his desk. "Yes, Professor Snape."

"Good."

Severus turned so that his back was against his desk. He leaned on it and crossed his arms across his chest. He then pinned Hermione with his piercing glare. "There were two Death Eaters here at the school yesterday. I know these men very well. The first man never misses a chance to overtly insult or wound an enemy. The second man is just as ruthless, but he is a genius in the arts of subtlety and tact."

He paused for a moment. He needed to collect his thoughts, and he also hoped to gauge her response. Hermione was trying to act as though she had no idea what he was talking about. She knew that Lucius was one of the men he was describing, but she did not know why.

"They were engaged in a disagreement with your guardian, Professor McGonagall. The first man made a crude comment about your association with the Weasleys. Professor McGonagall was confused about his comment, so he attempted to clarify his meaning. However, the second man stopped him. His usual response would have been to quietly enjoy your guardian's discomfort, but he didn't do that. He stopped his friend from speaking ill of you. Of course, he tried not to make his actions obvious, but I noticed, Miss Granger. Why would a Death Eater do that for you?"

Hermione was no longer listening. She was shocked by the fact that her secret could have been revealed to Professor McGonagall before she was ready for her to know about it. She was also feeling great affection for Lucius.

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes."

Severus was losing his patience. "Why would a Death Eater do that for you?"

"How should I know?"

"So . . . you don't have a perfect little explanation prepared for me this time?" He started to pace in front of her.

"I told you the truth last time, sir."

"Are you implying that this time is different?" He was smirking at her now. He thought that he had her cornered.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir. I don't even know who you are talking about."

Severus decided to go for it. "Did you help Lucius Malfoy escape from Grimmauld Place?"

"Mr. Malfoy? Why do you think that? I would never . . . you can't possibly have any proof."

"He did not defend your virtue simply out of the kindness of his heart, Miss Granger! If you can't come up with a pretty lie, then I will settle for the ugly truth. You will give me an explanation!"

Hermione was getting quite defensive, and her nerves were causing her to resort to rambling. "Why don't you ask him? I expect that you hear more gossip as a spy than my mother hears at the salon every Saturday! How do you expect me to know more than you? I'm sure you enjoy hearing your disgusting friends talk about 'The Mudblood Whore.' I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would tell you all about it. He was there! He watched the whole thing! Why would I help someone like that?"

One look at his face told her that she had gone too far. However, she didn't care because backing down was not an option. She could not be exposed. It was better for her to make him angry because anger would surely distract him. They were standing toe to toe. Her eyes were aflame, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked as she did the night that she used the Cruciatus Curse on Lucius.

Her insolence was making him see red. He wanted to give her a month of detentions. His wand hand was trembling with the urge to hex that smart mouth of hers. He abruptly walked away from her, and he started writing on the blackboard as a dismissive gesture towards the know-it-all. Severus decided to relieve himself of the girl's presence. He would soon find a way to make her talk.

"Get out of my sight, Miss Granger!"

HG**LM

Hermione never dreamed that Lucius would be the kind of man to massage a woman's feet, but he was obviously enjoying it. His touch felt heavenly. She tried to force his hands higher by moving closer to him, but both of them remained below her knees. It had been a week since they were last together, and Hermione was ready for something more. She moved away from him while sighing in frustration.

Hermione's disappointment was apparent, but Lucius was trying not to go too far with her. He hated to see her so unsatisfied. His arms reached out to pull her into his lap. She draped her arms around his neck, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head, and entwined his fingers in her hair. Hermione noticed her companion's sharp intake of breath, as she started kissing his neck. One of his hands continued to play with her hair, and the other one was holding her hands in an effort to keep them above his waist. One nibble on his earlobe was all it took for his grip on her hands to loosen enough to allow her the freedom to slide her hand into his robes.

Lucius gripped her arm tightly, but she continued to stroke him. She wondered at the feel of him. It was her first time touching a man. He was silky, hard, and large, or she suspected that he was large. She had no basis for comparison, and she wondered if they all felt like that. She enjoyed touching him. She moved her lips from his neck to his mouth, and he responded hungrily to her by sucking her tongue into his mouth. As she opened her eyes to glance at Lucius, the look on his face told her that she was doing something right. Excitement filled her, and she started to stroke him faster.

Lucius was about to lose control. She was quickly driving him to the point of orgasm, and he had to make her stop. She was not making it easy for him.

"Hermione!" He said her name loudly in order to capture her attention. Clasping both of her hands in his own, he brought them to his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, and they were both breathing heavily. They simply stared into each other's eyes while trying to catch their breath. Lucius then brought Hermione's hands to his mouth. He kissed them repeatedly. His kisses were ravenous and vigorous, as if he were wishing he could do more.

After a long comfortable silence, Hermione said, "I want to know what it feels like . . . to enjoy a man's touch. Why won't you touch me?"

Lucius patiently said, "Hermione, I was touching you."

"You were touching my feet, hands, and hair, Lucius! I want you to touch me sexually."

"So soon?" Lucius hesitated a moment before deciding to go ahead and risk her anger by bringing up unpleasant memories. "I didn't think you would be this enthusiastic about sex after what Weasley did to you."

"Arthur didn't do it! It was Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione didn't want to get angry, but she needed to defend Arthur. She had been hoping to eventually share her feelings about the rape with Lucius. She suddenly had an opportunity do so, but it was difficult for her to decide where to begin.

"My first sexual experience was painful. I only want to replace that memory with something good. I need to know that I can enjoy it, and here you are." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I've never been so strongly attracted to anyone. I want you to make me feel good, so I can forget. Don't you understand?"

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but it's not right, Hermione. I won't be used to cover up a bad memory. You need time to work through your issues, and you need to talk to someone."

"I only want to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"You can talk to me about anything." He meant those words. He wanted to be her everything.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on the back of the sofa. She thought about him staring into her eyes during the rape. All of his attentions had been solely on her. "What were you thinking that night while you were staring at me?"

Lucius suppressed his pride and responded, "I . . . thought about how weak I was. I was weak because I couldn't help you, and I was weak for even wanting to help you. You are a weakness of mine, Hermione, because I care about you. It started that night because . . ." He wasn't looking at her any longer. He was staring into the fire in remembrance. " . . . Because that's when I first noticed your nobility. You were so beautiful and pure, and far too young for Bella's games. I believe that every man feels compelled to rescue the 'damsel in distress' at some point in their lives."

Lucius suddenly looked disgusted. He said, "I hated you for making me feel that way. I only accepted my feelings for you after you organized my escape. Please, forgive me for my unkind words to you during my captivity."

She smiled and said, "You're just as conflicted as I am."

Lucius leaned back and parted his legs for Hermione to sit between them. She sat with her back against his chest, and he held her while she continued to speak.

"I kept my eyes on you because I couldn't look at anyone else. They were enjoying my humiliation, but you weren't. You kept me calm. It took me a while to stop blaming myself for the whole thing. You see, I had made a pass at Arthur earlier that night, and I felt guilty. I thought that I deserved to be punished, but I'm over that now."

Lucius was surprised. "You care for Weasley?"

"No. I mean . . . yes, but not like this." She gestured between the two of them. "We are trying to remain friends, but it's going to take time. I don't blame him for what happened, but I am disappointed at the way he handled certain things."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Bella's curse was more successful because he couldn't bury his desire for you." He thought of something that he had been curious about recently. "Why were you out with him?"

Hermione laughed and turned to look at him. "We were dancing. I love Muggle ballroom dancing, and Arthur was a willing partner. He is so interested in Muggle traditions."

"You enjoy dancing?"

"Yes, but, since I started school at Hogwarts, it's been difficult for me to continue with my dancing."

"Hermione, did you know that the Muggle's waltz is the same as our waltz?"

"Yes, but I'm completely surprised that you know that, Lucius."

From there they started another conversation about Lucius's views on Muggles. He knew relatively little about them. She explained everything from the Internet to space exploration. He seemed intrigued with her knowledge, but she could sense that he was afraid of Muggles. He came dangerously close to admitting it, too. She decided to try again later.

Hermione traded places with Lucius in order to braid his hair. He was a bit embarrassed to be having his hair braided as if he were a girl at a slumber party, but her hands felt incredible. He had been craving more contact with her, and they could enjoy this type of intimacy without venturing into dangerous territory.

Hermione expressed her desire to continue talking with Lucius about her problems, and they made tentative plans for their next meeting. She also warned him that she had to tell Arthur she was confiding in someone. She would obviously not be able to disclose the identity of her confidant.

She finished his hair and put her arms around his waist.

"Would you like to waltz with me, Hermione?"

She giggled with excitement. "I'd love to."

HG**LM

_Miss Granger, _

_Meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. I must speak with you about matters of dire importance. There is an inn above The Three Broomsticks. I will be waiting there for you at four o' clock in room number three. _

_-Lucius Malfoy _

HG**LM

The letter arrived before she made it down to the Great Hall the next morning. It was sitting in front of her plate. Hermione discretely tucked the letter into her robes and continued eating breakfast. She needed to write a letter to Lucius, but she had the entire day ahead of her. Harry and Ron were talking to her about the weekend Hogsmeade trip. They had already decided to hold a DADA meeting at The Hog's Head, but they also wanted to plan some fun things together. She had to make sure that their plans would end by four o' clock.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I must clarify the timeline of this story because I have been asked about it, and I don't want to confuse anyone. **

**This story follows the last three books fairly accurately, but from the point-of-view of Hermione in regards to her journey towards love, truth, self-discovery, etc. In this chapter, we are still in her fifth year. **

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 8

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year had started out quite productive thanks to the formation of Dumbledore's Army at The Hog's Head. When she realized that she had caused problems between Harry and Cho, the trip quickly turned sour for Hermione. It became even worse because Ron was in an annoying mood over his sister's relationship with Michael Corner.

Hermione thought Cho silly for being jealous of her friendship with Harry, but she still wanted to help her best friend with his girl problems. They worked out the Cho issue, as the three of them walked down the street.

After a brief foray into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Hermione convinced the boys that they needed Quidditch supplies. She told them that she was going to find a bookstore, but she discreetly made her way over to The Three Broomsticks. She hoped that her day wouldn't get any worse.

HG **LM

Hermione strolled into The Three Broomsticks and casually glanced about the pub. A figure cloaked in black had been patiently awaiting her appearance. It moved stealthily through the crowd, as she mounted the stairs leading to the private rooms. Only one dainty set of footsteps were audible in the corridor, but she felt the presence of another.

Leaving the door open behind her, she entered the room. Every lamp in the stark suite was extinguished, but sash windows provided light to a small sitting area. The rest of the room was veiled in the same deep shadow that also engulfed the room's only other occupant. Hermione smiled upon recognizing his imposing silhouette.

Her smile was Severus Snape's revelation that she had been expecting to find him there. His mind was desperately trying to calculate how she had gained prior knowledge of his identity. He decided not to dwell on it, as he had still managed to draw her there alone. As he stepped into the light, her body jerked from failure to suppress the urge to flee.

A slight smirk graced Severus' face at the thought of intimidating the witch into some answers. "Are you scared to be alone with me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "I'm not alone."

Lucius took those words as a cue to make his presence known, and he emerged from the suite's tiny entrance nook. His grey eyes shone with mischief, and his posture exuded confidence. He did not break eye contact with Severus when he placed one hand around Hermione's waist while using the other one to brush stray hairs away from her neck. He smiled at the other man before lowering his lips to her soft skin.

Hermione wanted to shy away from Lucius' touch. She loved the attention, but she was embarrassed about allowing such intimacy in front of Severus. Getting a reaction out of Severus was the purpose of their little show, and the look on his face indicated their success. All she had to do was follow Lucius' lead.

Severus openly displayed feelings of shock and confusion. His mind suddenly grasped the fact that he had grossly miscalculated the nature of Lucius' relationship with Hermione. He thought it an impossibility that a Death Eater would take a Muggle-born mistress. He had wrongly assumed that Lucius was controlling her with threats or bribery. The businesslike tone of his letter must have been a dead giveaway. However, he had taken certain precautions. He wondered how she had even gotten word to Lucius. Umbridge had tasked him with screening the post throughout the week.

Unexpected feelings of jealousy invaded his mind at the sight of Lucius' hands on the brilliant witch, and he fought to rid himself such inappropriate thoughts. Severus had watched the Gryffindor Princess grow into a charming young woman. She reminded him of the witch whose memory lived on in his heart. He was baffled by her explicit reactions to Lucius' touch. In that moment, he decided that she really was dangerous. The little viper looked ready to swoon, as the Death Eater's hand slinked towards her breast.

Lucius took his opponent's confusion as a chance to act. His position behind Hermione kept his wand hand partially obscured, which didn't provide Severus any reaction time to the quick spells cast in his direction. With one flick of his wrist, Lucius deprived Severus of his wand and restrained him in a chair.

Lucius seated himself in the opposite chair, and Hermione sat on the armrest and allowed him to rest a hand on her thigh.

"I apologize for the restraints, Severus, but I need to speak with you without worrying that you might hex me and Hermione."

"First of all, Severus, I'd like to know why you tried to lure my Hermione here alone."

"Well, Lucius, perhaps it has something to do with her freeing you from Black's basement."

Lucius smiled in response, and said, "How could you possibly be opposed to your fellow Death Eater's freedom? You truly are Dumbledore's man, aren't you?"

Hermione interjected, "Don't go there, Lucius."

Lucius looked annoyed with being corrected, but he quickly schooled his features and nodded to her in agreement. Severus' true loyalties were obvious to Lucius, as they had always been very close friends. His loyalties were, in fact, the main reason that Lucius kept Severus so close to his family. Severus was Draco's godfather and Narcissa's former lover. Lucius knew that, in the event of the Dark Lord's demise, he could use Severus' connections to the benefit of his family.

Lucius continued, "Alright, Severus. You don't have to answer that question. Besides, I think that we both already know the answer." Severus glared at him, and Lucius responded with a triumphant smirk. He said, "The part that bothers me, brother, is that you knew that my son's life was in danger, and you didn't help me. Why is that?"

Severus casually answered, "I was protecting Draco. I couldn't find a way to free you without arousing the Order's suspicions, so I kept the Dark Lord from acting against your son." He took a deep breath and said, "I know that my protection wouldn't have lasted for long, but I would have found a better plan . . . eventually."

"Even if that is the case, my friend, shouldn't you be thanking Hermione for her help? Why lure her here for interrogation?"

Severus started to answer, but Lucius interrupted, "Stop. Forget that last question. I don't want this discussion to get out of hand. Keep your explanations to yourself, and just promise me that you will no longer harass Hermione."

Severus was obviously dying to interrupt with a fiery response, so Lucius held up his hand and explained, "Just know that Hermione and I do not discuss the Order of the Phoenix or the Dark Lord, so you have no reason to worry about your safety."

Severus looked skeptical.

Lucius sighed and said, "Look, I no longer give a damn who wins this war. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord can both go to Hell for all I care. I only want to save my family."

Hermione pulled her hand away from his, and he noticed a small frown on her plump lips. Her apparent displeasure prompted him to add, "Of course, I also care for Hermione, which is why I must insist that you leave her alone."

Lucius lifted his hand from her thigh only long enough to recapture her hand in his, and he stared at her until he caught her eye. They nodded to each other before turning back to Severus.

Severus was trying to hide his shock, yet again. The look on Lucius' face when he met eyes with Hermione was quite a surprise. Lucius was completely smitten with the witch, and Severus was really starting to grow envious of his friend's obvious happiness.

Severus knew that there was no way for him to win. He needed Lucius on his side, and, more importantly, he needed his silence. This situation had the potential to become volatile, so his only choice was to keep his knowledge about Hermione and Lucius to himself. He had already been protecting the little know-it-all for years, so he could certainly honor Lucius' request.

"You have my word, Lucius. I've only ever had her best interests in mind. Now . . . if it's not too much trouble . . . LET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY CHAIR, NOW!"

Lucius chuckled loudly, and Hermione flinched.

Lucius whispered something to Hermione, and she left the room. Severus assumed that she would not be returning, since Lucius made an extravagant show of wishing her well. They both watched her leave before turning back to the situation at hand.

Lucius released Severus and handed him his wand. Severus angrily snatched his wand away from his friend and started stomping away. He was embarrassed to be bested by Lucius Malfoy, and it had happened in front of a student, no less.

Before he left the room, Severus turned back to Lucius and said, "That girl is nothing but trouble, Lucius. I hope you know what you're doing."

Lucius countered, "The only reason you are upset, Severus, is because you are afraid to lose your position as a spy." He donned an evil smirk and added, "Well, you are also upset about being bested by a schoolgirl, aren't you? Don't worry, my friend. I will watch out for you."

Severus thought, "At least I'm not the one bedding the schoolgirl."

However, his actual response was to mumble, "For a price?"

Lucius smirked, and said, "Naturally."


	9. Chapter 9

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 9

"How did you find this place?"

Lucius slowly walked around the vast room while memorizing every detail of the Baroque architecture and furniture. A fire burned in the hearth and a stately canopy bed occupied the back corner of the room. An impressive variety of refreshments were spread over a table before the fire, and Hermione reclined on an antique settee watching Lucius in amusement.

She smiled at him and answered, "Your favorite house elf, Dobby, told us about this room. It doesn't always look like this. It becomes whatever you need it to be." Resting her chin on her clasped hands, she gave him a questioning look and continued, "I'm surprised you didn't already know about the Room of Requirement."

He pegged her with a predatory stare and whispered, "So am I."

Not breaking eye contact, he strode over to her. The sound of his boot heels striking the ancient stone floor sent shivers through Hermione's body in anticipation of his touch. He lifted her into a firm embrace and pressed his moist lips to her ear. She whimpered at the close contact and relaxed in his strong arms.

He breathed, "You require a bedroom, do you?"

She moved her hips against him and said, "I thought you'd like it."

"Why must you torture me, witch?"

He lowered his face to her wild hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent while entwining his leather-clad fingers within her thick curls.

She felt his rock hard length through his trousers and rubbed her thigh against it by swaying her hips back and forth. He reacted by tightening his grip on her hair and pulling her head back to look her in the eye.

"Take me to the bed, Lucius."

"No." He forced her arms from around his neck and swiftly walked to the window.

When she walked up behind him and threw her arms around his waist, he couldn't resist the urge to entwine his fingers with hers. She rested her head on his back and simply held him.

"Hermione, I'm not a good man. I've made many wrong choices in my life. For once, I'd like to make the right choice. Please . . . allow me this."

She gave his hand a tight squeeze in acknowledgement of his words and started unbuttoning his heavy cashmere cloak. Lucius sighed heavily, as she carefully slid it off of his shoulders. When she reached for his walking stick, he tensed and his hand clamped down onto hers. Warm honey-colored eyes met cold grey ones, and he relaxed enough for her to take his most important possession from his grasp. He started to remove his gloves, but she stayed his hands with a subtle caress. She carried his things over to the nearest armchair and laid them down with care before turning to an old Victrola. With a flick of her wand, slow, somber music filled the room.

Hermione quickly returned to the object of her desire and slid her arms around his neck. Laying her head on his chest, she began to sway back and forth to the music. It wasn't the kind of dancing with which either one of them was familiar, but it was a chance for innocent intimacy. They simply stood in place and moved together.

Lucius pulled her completely flush with his body and held her in a possessive embrace. He moved his hand slowly up her body and massaged her neck. She loved the feel of his leather gloves against her skin, and he enjoyed giving her all of the pleasure that he possibly could. As he brought his lips down to her forehead, she turned her face up to meet his.

Their kiss was soft and slow. She gently licked her tongue across his lips, and he opened his mouth to her. As their kissing became more vigorous, he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the settee by the fire. Pulling her on top of him, he fell back onto the soft cushions. He continued to kiss her, and she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

When their snogging became too heated, he pulled her close and held her tight. They lay together in the quiet room just enjoying their precious time together. After a few moments of stillness, Lucius lifted his hand to her hair and began gently stroking it. Hermione nestled against him and closed her eyes. The slight change in her breathing pattern told him that she was asleep. He smiled and continued stroking her.

About an hour later, Lucius was enjoying a light nap, and Hermione began to stir. She felt something hard and uncomfortable pressing against her side, so she adjusted her position to where she was straddling him. With her chest lying on top of his, she realized that it had been his manhood poking her in the side because it was then pressed against her abdomen. Her body began to heat up, and she felt her knickers soak. She rubbed her breasts up his chest until her mouth reached his neck. She nibbled and sucked on him, as his arms slowly reached up to embrace her.

He was almost awake by the time he realized what was happening. By then, it was too late to stop it, and he really didn't want it to stop. He could feel her hot core as she rubbed herself up and down his hard shaft. She still had her skirt and knickers on, but her skirt was around her waist and he could feel her dampness penetrating his trousers.

Lucius slid his hands down to her hips and held on to her as she began grinding up against him more vigorously than before. He noticed that her breath was becoming heavier and she started to whimper, so he lost control and thrust himself up at her. As he looked into her face, he saw pure lust and ecstasy there. The way that she bit her lip and threw her head back made his pants grow even tighter, as he came one step closer to release.

She suddenly tensed, grabbed the front of his shirt in a tight grip, and belted out a sultry moan. That's all it took for Lucius to spill his seed into his trousers with one final push in her direction.

Hermione collapsed on top of Lucius in the aftermath of her orgasm. She placed her arms around his waist, and he held her close by maintaining his grip on her thighs. They relaxed against each other while their breathing slowly went back to normal.

She spoke first. "That was amazing. It never felt like that with Ron." She looked at him and added, "I've never had an orgasm in front of anyone before."

Lucius was gazing at her with a serious expression. He said, "You were the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen when you were about to come undone for me." Then, his expression relaxed, and he laughed a bit. "I haven't dry fucked since I was in fourth year, and it was never that enjoyable. I should feel ridiculous right now . . . like a child, but I do not."

Hermione asked, "So you're okay with it, then?"

"It was nice, Hermione, but I don't want to get too intimate with you this soon. Please don't push me to do something that I will regret."

She looked hurt and angry when she stated, "You would regret making love to me, but you don't mind raping other Death Eaters."

Lucius wanted to get angry. He wanted to push her off of him and leave the room, but he didn't do those things because he knew that she was hurting.

He softly whispered, "You aren't thinking clearly, my love. I'm doing this for you. I would not regret making love to you because it was you. I would regret it because you are not ready." She tried to interrupt him, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "No, Hermione! You think you are, but you are not ready. And, I do regret the rape that I committed."

"Did you want to do it at the time?"

He looked at her soberly and responded, "Yes. I wanted to hurt him because he had betrayed us all and because I wanted to please the Dark Lord."

She looked hesitant to ask her next question, and she reddened a bit when she said, "How could you . . . I mean, were you aroused? Did you . . . you know?"

He was far away when he answered, "It was the power. It consumed me, Hermione. Rape is rarely about the sex or attraction to another person. It is about exercising power over others. That is the attraction. The power was addictive, and I felt like a god . . . until it was over, at least."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"We killed him. I didn't cast the curse, but I was there. And, all of the horrific things that I have done in the Dark Lord's name have eventually come back to haunt me. In this instance, it was seeing his wife and children suffer without him. His wife was a school friend of mine. In fact, we were lovers at one time, and seeing her in pain . . ."

Lucius faltered, and Hermione held him closer.

"I don't understand, Lucius. How can you feel so much for that woman when you watch Muggle families die without a second thought? They are people, too. Muggles love, live, and endure the same as we do."

He sighed and stroked her unruly hair out of her face before explaining, "I don't know any Muggles, and it's easy to remain objective because of that. I was raised in the belief that they are not worth knowing or saving. They are beneath us, Hermione."

She sobbed, "That's just not true. They can do many things that wizards cannot even dream of doing. I've explained that to you before. I just can't understand your hate."

Lucius could not stand the fact that she was crying because of him. He wiped away her tears with his handkerchief and soothed her by rubbing her arms.

He consoled her by muttering, "Perhaps . . . you are right, but I'm not comfortable with the changes that they bring, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood and donned her cloak before walking away from him. She felt utterly drained, and she had no more words for the man who was tearing her heart and mending it at the same time. He was there for her in her time of need, but he was also leading her away from her past. It was time for her to leave him for the evening while she still knew who she was and what she stood for.

As she neared the door, Lucius caught her hand in his. He pulled her against his chest and held her tight for one last time.

He realized as soon as she began walking away that he could not bear for her to leave that way. In that moment, seeing her walk out on him was the most terrifying image that he could even imagine. He could not risk losing the only woman that he had ever truly wanted beyond the bedroom.

He held her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know that I'm not good for you, Hermione, but I want to be here for you. I don't want to hurt you. Please . . . understand that I can't change overnight, and I won't be able to change some things, at all. I want you to know that I . . . I love you."

She let her tears flow freely, and she let out another loud sob when he kissed her head. She threw her arms around him and continued to cry. Lucius held her for as long as she needed to cry. When she was finished, she stepped away and looked into his eyes.

Hermione saw the question there. She knew that he wanted to know if she would accept his love, but she still had no words left for him that were worthy of expressing her complicated thoughts to him. The only thing she knew was that she would see him again, and she also suspected that she did love him back.

She answered him with a deep and passionate kiss before leaving him alone in the room. They held hands until their fingers no longer touched as she walked out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Dancing Through The Night

Chapter 10

Time passed quickly for Hermione as she occupied herself with her studies. By escaping to the library, she was able to successfully subdue her anxiety over Umbridge, Draco Malfoy, and Dumbledore's Army.

Before she realized it, December was beginning, and she found herself making risky and exciting plans with Lucius for the holidays. Right after the last D.A. meeting of the term, she admitted to the boys that she had been writing to Victor when they appeared over-curious about all of the time that she had been spending with her letters from Lucius.

All she had to do was invent and coerce her way out of her parents' ski trip and meet everyone at Grimmauld Place. Lucius had already given her a specific time at which he would unlock the Teleportrait at Malfoy Manor, giving her quick and easy access to his home for just one evening.

HG**LM

Hermione's eyes seemed focused on the copy of _Pride And Prejudice_ in her lap, but she had been staring at the same page for the last fifteen minutes as she daydreamed about Lucius. Sighing and rubbing her temple, she reprimanded herself for acting like a schoolgirl in love even though she did realize that she _was _actually a schoolgirl in love. As the bus neared her stop, she put her books away and prepared to disembark. She already felt excitement rising within her. Her breath became slightly erratic at the sight of the familiar street.

Entering the still house, she glanced nervously at Mrs. Black's portrait while trying to control her shaking hands and faltering steps. The drapes on the portrait were closed, and Hermione stood staring at them in both terror and anticipation. She only had to wait one more night.

It took her several minutes to realize that the house was far too quiet before a floorboard creaking behind her gave away Severus' presence.

Turning towards the dark man with a gasp that died in her throat as soon as she recognized him, she said, "You gave me a fright, Professor Snape."

"Why are you here, Miss Granger?"

"I'm obviously here to see Harry, sir. Why else would I be here?" Irritation was apparent in her quiet voice.

As she spoke, she removed her cloak, revealing a tight-fitting sweater with a low neckline. Severus unconsciously took a moment to admire her figure in the Muggle garment.

Snapping her fingers in his face at his audacity, she screeched, "Hello? You can look at my face while I'm talking to you."

He snatched her hand out of the air with his own and shoved it down to her side. "Get away from my person, girl."

She instead took a step closer, standing toe to toe with him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Despite the fact that her crossed arms were enhancing her firm cleavage even more, Severus stared down his hooked nose and met her eyes. "You are walking a dangerous line, Miss Granger."

"That's strange. I was about to say the same thing to you."

"I am working to protect witches like you, you little tart, but I wouldn't expect the know-it-all friend of Harry Potter to understand gratitude and respect."

With a sarcastic bite, she responded, "Witches like me? How noble of you. Maybe I picked the wrong Death Eater."

The great intimidator, Severus Snape, rarely experienced uncertainty during an argument with a mere student, but her boldness and close proximity was unsettling. Decent women never spoke provocatively to him as Hermione just had, and he did indeed still consider her a decent woman. He had made his share of idiotic decisions at sixteen, as well. That did not excuse her behavior, but he did understand her curiosity and desire to know a powerful dark wizard like Lucius Malfoy. He'd never admit it to her, but she was the most intelligent student that he had ever had the privilege of teaching. He still thought her a charming girl despite her recent tendency to dance with devils, so to speak.

"Don't be absurd. I wouldn't . . . I'm not like Lucius."

"So . . . looking is fine so long as there isn't any touching, _Professor_?"

Severus reminded himself that he was the adult, and he was therefore in control of the situation. He was also above arguing with the girl as if they were equals. Biting his tongue and clasping his hands in front of him, he regained his composure.

"Listen carefully to me, Miss Granger. I asked you why you are here because your friends will be leaving soon to visit Arthur Weasley at St. Mungo's. If you wish to join them, you should hurry up to Potter's room and notify him of your presence." Nodding to the necklace around her neck, he continued, "You need to be careful with that jewel."

Hermione was clearly confused. "I-I know that it must be worth quite a bit, but Lucius treated it as a trifle."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache and sighed. It annoyed Hermione that he assumed the same condescending tone with her that he used with Neville in Potions. "I forgot that you are above reading books with pictures in them, but perhaps you should start. The library here should have a few selections in Wizarding Art History. You'll want to look for portraits of Malfoy women. Simply put, Miss Granger, wearing that here is like wearing the Hope Diamond around Muggles. Someone will recognize it."

She looked unsure of herself as her fingers crept towards her neck, covering the necklace protectively. "I wear it every day . . ." She looked shocked. "I can't believe that he didn't tell me. I'll be more careful." She looked a bit humbled when she added, "Thank you, Professor Snape."

He jerked his head down in a stiff nod to her before swiftly taking his leave, and she climbed the dark stairs to Harry's room.

HG**LM

Hermione was more confused than ever about her feelings for Arthur. Seeing him broken and bandaged in a hospital bed made her feel a deeper surge of emotion than she was expecting. She worked hard to resist the overwhelming urge to hold and comfort him in front of his family as she realized that her concern for him was still deeper than what was normal for a girl to feel for her friend's father.

As soon as he started to explain to Molly the concept of stitches, Hermione followed Harry's lead and left the room. Harry was only trying to avoid an awkward moment, but Hermione needed to get as much space as possible between herself and Molly Weasley. She was too tempted to give the older woman an epic tongue-lashing for calling Arthur stupid.

They were a few meters down the corridor before Ginny decided to echo her mother's harsh judgment of Muggle medicine and Arthur's acceptance of it. Forcing herself to think logically and act naturally, Hermione simply explained that stitches work perfectly well on non-magical wounds before changing the subject. She decided to concentrate on her later meeting with Lucius. She would feel much better after speaking with him.

HG**LM

Hermione didn't know exactly what she had been expecting to see on the other side of the Teleportrait. She knew that Lucius' home was rumored to be the most luxurious and trendy home in Wizarding Britain, but the magnificent library of Malfoy Manor was definitely an unexpected bonus. While she studied the room with admiration, Lucius poured them both a glass of wine.

Offering her a glass, he said, "I had the portrait moved into this room just for your visit. I wanted it to be memorable for you."

She was almost speechless. "That's the most wonderful . . . Thank you, Lucius."

He led her to a settee and sat down with her. "You look tired, my dear."

She sighed. "I've been worried about Arthur." She took his hand. "I know that you were there, and I know that you've always hated each other . . . I also know that we aren't supposed to talk about it, but it's just too much to bear."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Hermione, look at me. You know that I wouldn't use unnecessary force against an enemy, but Arthur knew the risk involved just like the rest of us. I'm not responsible for his injuries, but you cannot expect me to care about them either. Let us forget all of that unpleasantness and enjoy our evening. Tell me about your holiday."

HG**LM

Severus was licking his post-revel wounds by nursing a soothing cup of tea and reading a light-hearted fiction in the kitchen when he heard the breathy, soprano voices of two women whispering.

With his tactical ability to move with the speed and stealth a phantom, he reached Mrs. Black's portrait within seconds, finding a flustered, drunk Hermione stepping out of the magical portal. Mrs. Black's expression was more worried than angry when Hermione moved to close the curtains as Sirius had closed them earlier in the evening.

"You promised to leave the curtains open if I let you through, Mudblood."

Remembering her promise to the woman, she let go of the curtains and hissed, "Call me that one more time, and I won't leave them open next time."

Lurking on the edge of the shadows and waiting for the moment to strike, Severus watched Hermione lock the Teleportrait and sheathe her wand. As she walked past him, his long, sturdy arms sprouted out of the darkness and pulled her to him. A dull thud and a weak whimper echoed down the corridor when her back collided with his hard chest. One arm held her secure while one hand covered her mouth until she calmed herself.

Using his silkiest whisper, he placed his lips next to her ear and asked, "What do you think you are doing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't have the strength to endure contact with the body of a man that she'd fancied for two years. All she wanted to do was grind her bum against his groin, but she fought the urge to do so. She thought angrily of Lucius' continuous rejection of her advances and blamed him for her predicament. She wanted to be touched by a man, and if Lucius wouldn't do it, then maybe . . .

Her thoughts were interrupted by Severus' voice. "Answer me. You cannot leave this house to cavort with known Death Eaters. Do you understand me?"

She lost control and softly whined, "Touch me."

He didn't know if he had heard correctly. "What?"

Grinding herself against him at last, she said, "Touch me . . . S—Severus."

Severus, with his will weakened from the meeting with Voldemort, responded to her passion like a man starving for something pure, pushing her to the wall and roughly devouring her lips with his own. His hands were not gentle as they gripped her beneath the thighs and lifted, prompting her to wrap her legs around him. He wanted her to take away all of the brutality, hate, and lies. He needed to feel something—anything other than despair. It was working. With every whimper and moan that passed her lips, Severus forgot himself a little more.

"Prof—Severus . . ."

Severus froze for a moment before resting his head against the wall over her shoulder. She had almost called him "Professor." Reality was taunting him, and so was the little witch in his arms. She continued to bite at his neck while he stood paralyzed.

"Miss Granger, we have to stop."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Not you, too." She removed her legs from around his waist and slid down the wall until her feet hit the floor. Her arms were still draped about his neck, and she looked at him pleadingly. "Why don't you want me?"

"Why? Surely you haven't forgotten that I am your teacher. You are a promising young witch, yet you are asking your Death Eater professor to fuck you hard against a wall in a dark corner like a common whore?" He forcibly removed her arms from his neck. "No, Hermione, you are obviously acting out as a result of the assault."

She started to shed a few tears. "That's what Lucius is afraid of. He wants to wait until . . ."

She never finished the sentence, but Severus understood. He had previously assumed that the other Death Eater was physically using the girl. Perhaps there was still hope for his old friend, Lucius, after all. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no idea what to say.

Realizing that Severus probably didn't know how to handle a crying woman, Hermione pulled herself together. After a few minutes, she explained, "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I—I've always . . . sort of . . . fancied you, and I needed to be touched. I'm lonely. I know that I have friends and Lucius, but I needed a different kind of attention. It's difficult to explain, but I'll bid you a goodnight now."

She started to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

"I understand you perfectly, Miss Granger, and all is forgiven . . . Tell anyone about this, and we will both be in danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

HG**LM

Arthur returned from the hospital just in time for Hermione to see him before leaving for Hogwarts the next morning. After the debacle of the night before, the last thing that she wanted was an awkward meeting. In an attempt to avoid causing him discomfort, she kept their encounter short. She only needed to fulfill a promise to him by telling him something.

"I've finally got a friend to talk to about . . . things. He's a bit frustrating sometimes, but he means well."

"Oh? You've got a young man to talk to? That's wonderful, love." Arthur always tried to remain as supportive as possible to Hermione after what had happened between them.

"I—I guess you could say that. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I'll be fine."

He smiled at her and patted her on the head.

With that, she retired to her room in order to finish packing her trunk.

**A/N: As I've recently decided to resume this story, I've obviously been reading over the earlier chapters. This was my first story, and I've identified several minor faults with it in regards to style, grammar, and canon. I apologize for the errors, but I haven't the time to correct them at the moment. I don't find them very distracting, so correcting them is very low on my list of priorities especially because this is now the only place where this story is archived due to it's graphic content. I've basically decided to make this my own personal pron playground for young Hermione to mingle with some of our favorite wizards, so stick around for some Grape, Dramione, and LOTS of Lumione. **


End file.
